djs_swrpfandomcom-20200213-history
CT-3932-7600
CT-3932-7600 was a clone of Jango Fett whom served as a trooper in the Grand Army of the Galactic Republic's Coruscant Guard during the Clone Wars. He worked as a guard and dispatcher, and was killed in the line of duty. CT-3932-7600 operated with extreme efficiency upon his first day serving in the Coruscant Guard. He proved invaluable during a joint operation between the Coruscant Guard and Senate Commandos, whom had to capture a Senate Commando gone rogue. A Dark Jedi, flanked by two crimson armoured Death Watch mandalorians, approached the locked down prison checkpoint and upon being questioned, attested that he was a Jedi who needed to interrogate one of the prisoners. The commander was dubious about this and asked for his name. The Dark Jedi mindtricked the troopers surrounding the commander, including CT-3932-7600, to stun blast their commanding officer, but he quickly drew his blaster pistols and shot stun bolts into his troopers instead. Additional troopers arrived from inside, and fought the Dark Jedi, who went inside. When CT-3932-7600 awoke, he was alone, as his stunned brothers had been moved but the garrison was now fixated upon engaging a Dark Jedi. He noticed the two mandalorians, firing his DC15A at the crimson armoured "Red", the blast knocked Red off his feet. CCT-3932-7600 attempted bashing his blaster rifle against Red's visor but was effectively blocked by Red's sword. CT-3932-7600 felt the muzzle of a blaster pistol pressed against his neck, as he realised that there was a second mandalorian present. "Don't. Move." The warrior threatened. CT-3932-7600 was stunned a second time and dropped to the ground just as the commander and his troopers arrived. There was a standoff. CT-3932-7600 was the hostage. The Dark Jedi had somehow escaped the wrath of the Coruscant Guard troopers and tricked the mind of a riot trooper to fire upon the mandalorians. The riot trooper opened fire as CT-3932-7600 woke up and tried to crawl away. He was shot in the back once, then twice. The mandalorians were either captured, killed, or forced into hiding, as was the Dark Jedi. A transport arrived to airlift CT-3932-7600's corpse, and his replacement, CT-3932-8650 "Voo" was dispatched to the garrison. CT-3932-8650 became acquainted with his environment, running a scan and systems check on the whole garrison. He detected something in the vents and tried sending a message to the rest of the base using his helmet communicator. A third mandalorian, "Skull", infiltrated the prison through the ventilation system wearing his gray armour. He jammed all outgoing transmissions in the room, so CT-3932-8650 turned up the furnace. Skull did not burst into flames, but instead vacated to another section of the vents where his armour's cooling system kept the temperature under control. As the garrison's commanding officer returned from his patrol and assembled the Coruscant Guard troopers to fire on the vents, Skull let loose a flurry of darts, some laced with sedatives and others dipped in poison. CT-3932-8650 and a few of his brothers fell asleep while several others died. Skull's attempt to free the imprisoned mandalorians was foiled, and he was either killed, captured, or forced to escape. CT-3932-8650 awoke during the end of the confrontation. Category:CT-3932-7600 Category:Coruscant Guard Category:Dispatcher Category:Clone Category:Clone Wars Category:Character Category:Grand Army of the Galactic Republic